


Сны

by curious_Lissa



Category: Alien: Covenant
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 03:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11175792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curious_Lissa/pseuds/curious_Lissa
Summary: На основе анонимного вопроса с тамблера. В какой-то момент Уолтер будит одну только Дэниелс, пока остальной экипаж до сих пор спит.





	Сны

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11108712) by [SpyVsTailor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpyVsTailor/pseuds/SpyVsTailor). 



\- Уолтер, - проворковала ему Мама. – Неисправность в одной из капсул. Система жизнеобеспечения отказала.

Оторвав взгляд от проплывавших за окном мостика звезд, Уолтер спросил:  
\- Чья?

\- Дэниелс Брэнсон.

Выбежав с мостика, Уолтер резко свернул налево в коридор, ведущий в комнату с капсулой Дэниелс. Он хорошо знал это помещение, оно стало одним из его любимых на маршруте по «Завету».

Опустившись на колени рядом с капсулой, он нахмурился, глядя на ее неполноценную конструкцию. «Уэйланд-Ютани» были его создателями, он не видел ничего плохого в их компании или ее целях, но он также не мог не замечать конструктивных недостатков.

Однажды в этих капсулах кто-нибудь умрет.

Но не сегодня. Дэниелс была слишком важна для миссии, чтобы терять ее.

Вводя свои протоколы отмены, он благополучно привел в действие последовательность пробуждения Дэниелс. Если бы он еще хоть немного припозднился, у нее бы закончился кислород. Даже сейчас он отошел, чтобы подготовить ей маску для дыхания.

Когда крышка, наконец, отодвинулась с капсулы, Дэниелс резко села, в приступе кашля и рвоты. Уолтер подождал, пока она не извергнет безопасное количество желудочной желчи и водянистой жидкости из аппарата кормления, прежде чем предложить ей кислород.

Она глубоко вдохнула, затем отвернулась и ее снова стошнило.

\- Мы скоро разместим тебя в новой капсуле, - произнес Уолтер, надеясь ослабить ее тревогу.

Ее темные глаза просто смотрели на него, затем она моргнула и слабо произнесла:  
\- Уолтер, меня только что вытащили… - она прервалась на рвоту. – Меня только что вытащили из этой штуки, - пробормотала она, вытирая со рта блевотину, - Я не собираюсь в нее возвращаться еще по крайней мере лет сто.

Он промолчал. Не было ничего, что он мог бы добавить для улучшения ситуации. Дэниелс придется вернуться в капсулу, но он также понимал ее озабоченность. В них был дефект.

Похлопав его по плечу и выпрыгнув из капсулы, она слегка качнулась на отвыкших от нагрузки ногах.

Уолтер придержал ее рукой, и она ухватилась за его предплечье.

\- Воды? – Попросила она.

Он подождал, пока она не встанет более уверенно, затем прошел через комнату к кулеру, где хранилась чистая и свежая вода.

\- Как долго я пробыла в отключке? – спросила она.

\- Девять месяцев, - сказал он.

\- Да я уже большой младенец, - без энтузиазма пошутила она.

Уолтер вернулся вместе с ее водой, одарив ее одной из своих редких улыбок.

Она хрюкнула в воду.  
\- Ты и правда так улыбаешься, или ехидничаешь надо мной?

Его улыбка потухла.

\- Просто, выглядит так, будто бы ты собираешься меня съесть и почуял что-то противное.

\- Я работал с Мамой над улучшением своей улыбки, - сказал Уолтер. – Она проинформировала меня, что первая улыбка, запрограммированная в моих базовых функциях, была чересчур «акульей». Эта улыбка демонстрирует только верхние зубы, менее хищная.

\- У тебя очень продуманная улыбка, - задумчиво отметила она, пройдя по комнате к Джейку, до сих пор подвешенному в своей крио-капсуле.

Уолтер бережно наблюдал за ее передвижением, беспокоясь, что она все еще может упасть на жесткий пол.

\- Ух ты, это место такое жутковатое, когда все в отключке, - пробормотала она.

Уолтер тихо прошел за ней, пройдя по ее следу, пока не встал прямо за ней.

Потягивая свою воду, она повернулась к нему и спросила:  
\- Так, чем ты развлекаешься?

Он моргнул.

\- Знаю! – Она просияла. – Гонки на креслах по коридорам? Только, полагаю, с тобой одним это «Уолтер пытается побить собственный рекорд»?

\- Сорок три секунды от мостика до грузового отсека, - сообщил он.

Дэниелс рассмеялась.  
\- Значит, ты пробовал!

Уолтер промолчал.

\- Ты Космический Ковбой, - подколола она, направляясь к двери.

Он хотел напомнить ей, что им требовалось вернуть ее в капсулу, но ему также хотелось посмотреть, что она задумала, она иногда заинтриговывала его. Так что он пошел за ней, опять следуя прямо за ее плечом, пока она брела по галереям и коридорам.

\- А ты знаешь, кто такой был Космический Ковбой, Уолтер? – спросила она, окликая его поверх плеча, пока свободно перемещалась по «Завету».

\- Группа Стива Миллера, «Джокер», 1973 год, - объяснил он. – «Некоторые люди зовут меня…»

\- Тебе не обязательно, - быстро прервала она, - делать это.

Они вошли на мостик, и она просто забралась на Капитанское кресло. И не только забралась, но и спрятала под себя босые ноги.

Рассудив, что с босыми ногами ей могло быть холодно, он прошел к ближайшему аварийному шкафчику и вытащил одеяло, хранившееся там для пострадавших в шоковом состоянии. Позже он почистит и заменит его.

Обернув его поверх и вокруг нее, Уолтер укрыл ее.

\- Тебе необязательно это делать, Уолтер, - сказала она.

Он промолчал, стоя рядом с ней.

\- Ух ты, мы должно быть, единственные живые существа на световые годы вокруг, - задумчиво произнесла она, ее глаза были прикованы к бесконечным звездам.

Желая опровергнуть ее ошибочное отнесение его к «живым», он открыл было рот, но затем вновь закрыл его.

\- Немного страшновато, да? – Спросила она. – Как ты это делаешь?

\- Делаю это?

\- Как справляешься с одиночеством, пока мы в гиперсне?

Это был любопытный вопрос, на который Уолтер не совсем знал, как ответить.  
\- Это моя работа, - произнес он, надеясь, что это ответит на ее вопрос.

\- Но разве тебе не бывает одиноко?

\- У меня есть Мама и задания, чтобы занять себя.

\- Ты подглядываешь в наши сны? – Поддразнила она.

На него снизошло синтетическое чувство стыда, скорее, как открытие внутри него программы, которая заставила его в страхе замереть, плотнее сжав рот. Он полагал, что для Дэниелс это выглядело бы, как будто он прикусил губы.

Взгляд ее темных глаз поднялся к нему, пока она сделала еще один глоток воды.  
\- О чем мои сны? Я не помню, чтобы они у меня были.

\- Снег, - сказал он. – Ты всегда видишь сны про снег.

\- Как думаешь, что бы Юнг об этом сказал?

Он промолчал.

\- Ты ведь знаешь Юнга, да?

\- Да.

\- А если бы ты мог видеть сны, о чем бы они были, Уолтер?

Он не знал, даже когда попытался про себя сделать такой запрос, результата не получил. Ничто не приходило на ум. Но во вспышке цвета, он вдруг увидел растения. Ряды и ряды цветущих растений и солнечный свет.

\- Цветы, - произнес он.

\- Цветы?

\- Полагаю, я бы видел сны о цветах.

Она мягко улыбнулась.  
\- Почему цветы?

\- Цветы простые, для процветания им нужны лишь простые вещи. 

\- Не из-за цвета или запаха?

Он промолчал.

\- Ну, - Дэниелс вздохнула, отставляя свою воду, - может быть, когда доберемся до Оригаэ-6, ты сможешь открыть оранжерею или что-то подобное.

Для Уолтера не будет никаких оранжерей, у него не было шанса рассказать ей, что он будет выведен из эксплуатации, когда они достигнут своего пункта назначения. Или, возможно, шанс был, но у него не нашлось слов.

Для защиты людей на «Завете» ему не следовало подвергать их таким тревожным мыслям. Вывод из эксплуатации был похож на смерть, это был заключительный акт. Людей расстраивали мысли об этом.

Он не стал бы доставлять ей излишних волнений.

\- Так что? – Игриво спросила она. – Гонка на креслах, а потом обратно спать?

Он ответил на ее кривую, лукавую ухмылку.

\- Мы поработаем над этой ухмылкой, когда доберемся до дома, - поддразнила она, вставая на ноги. – Потому что она выглядит так, будто бы тебе больно.


End file.
